Forever
by Ally soccer girl
Summary: I never new what was coming,it was an ordinary day bella was kidnapped by alice and they went to work together like jasper and I.I never thought that would be the end of it. ALL HUMAN


**One shot **

**SUMMARY:Bella:married to Edward ,works with Alice,who is married to jasper , in the twin towers building,on the day of 9/11 where are they ? **

**Epov: **

I woke up a bit earlier than usual with my beautiful wife in my arms,Bella ,we have known each other sense we were born and we have never been separate she was my other half,my everything .She was my first friend,my first kiss

,my first and only love. My life would be meaningless without her then my alarm clock goes off ,telling us to get up. I lean and kiss her on the lips and I can feel her lips move to a smile.I love that feeling.

"Good morning"My love whispers,looking like a goddess,with sex hair.

"It is a very good morning"I tell her,nuzzling her neck.

"And what is so good about this morning,?"I love when she says my name like that.

"Well,I had the most amazing night with my amazing wife,that ,my dear would be why it is a good morning."I tell her kissing her stomach and trailing kisses up to her neck and then our doorbell rings, sighing she gets up showing me her naked body and covering it up with a goes to answer the door I follow her and see her being pulled through and Jasper coming sister Alice has kidnapped my wife! I head back to my room to get changed,so me and Jasper can both work at the same hospital and car pool to work.

That girl has the most heinous timing I say to myself while putting on my jeans and a long sleeve shirt and go in the living room and see jasper drinking a cup of coffee.

"Alice dragged her back to our apartment ,because she needed to look great for there meeting today."He says ,knowing I was about to ask.

I get a cup of coffee and see a note from Bella .

_Alice has captured me and forced me to be her fashion barbie doll for work,I'll see you when I get home ,I also have a surprise for you tonight. _

_love,with all my heart , _

_Miss Cullen_

After reading that I can't wait to get back home tonight. We head down to my volvo and see Bella's audi already gone,that was quick Alice usually takes forever to pick out cloths. Me and jasper head to the hospital,we both are what, are other friend who works with us ,Emmet,would say whipped though he is exactly the same as us when it comes to his wife rose who works as a skyscraper pilot at the world trade center with Bella and Alice. I love going out just us six for our club nights,Emmett is a goof but knows how to have a good time and it is the only time I can get Bella to dance with me without having to beg. After checking my morning patients I go for a lunch break with Emmet and Jasper .We all head to the cafeteria when we see a crowd in the nurses area and head over to check it out.

*_TV*_

_"At 8:45 am two planes went into the twin towers it has been reported that there are over 1000 people still inthe buildings ,trapped fire fighters are escorting people out as we speak (shows a picture of many people running out and such) those who_

_have loved ones in these buildings please call them ,check on them...." _

_"tv off "_

"..God"Jasper says and we go out of the hospital and I dial my Bella's number,no one...picks up.I start to panic "DID YOU TWO GET ANYONE" I yell to them and by there faces I can see the answer "ok,..they always keep there phones off during

work maybe.."I try to keep calm but the thought off losing her,I break. Doctor Cheney comes out and tells us the boss is letting us go,he is a good friend .We all get in my volvo and drive down to the square and only getting so far,no one is being let inside only out of the city.

"...FUCK"We all say at the same time and drive back to the apartments and go to Jasper's if the girls come home they would come here first and turn on the news by the end of the day,it has calmed down and they are downtown 156 people inside .And we have yet to see our wives. We haven't spoken to each other sense we got back,its to much. I start to remember our first kiss,when we were ten ,we were curious why our parents like doing it.

_*Flashback*Edward and bella 10years old_

_"ewwwww"Bella says after seeing my parents kissing in the kitchen,I wonder why they do that! _

_"Hey bella ,do you want to..try to kiss"I feel so embarrassed asking this,but Bella is my girl,mommy said once that a first kiss is special and memorable._

_"..o..kay "Bella whispers blushing,I love her blush ,I lean toward her and wrap my arms around her waist ,like daddy does and touch her lips with mine and I feel like a was shocked,like when you rub your feet on a carpet with _

_fuzzy socks on you feet and then you touch something,I like this feeling and I press her closer to me and she wraps her arms around my neck and we both lean so our foreheads are touching and smile."Bella ,I love you "I tell her and _

_am not scared too because I know she feels the same "I love you too eddie"Bella is the only one who is aloud to call me eddie..and I am the only on who can call her Isabella. After that day we were even more inseparable then before I also became addicted to kissing her and was called the kissing __monster for weeks by everyone. Though most thought it was a little childhood friend crush but after we went into middles school,our admires stopped trying to get us and we were pretty much left alone for the rest of our school days ._

_Then when we were seventeen after graduation I asked her to marry me and the last month before collage we were married,most people think would think we were too young but not the people in forks,everyone has known we would never split, on our honey moon we both lost our virginity we __decided that we didn't want kids anytime soon so Bella was on birth control,I remember telling her that it wouldn't be nessacery we could use condoms but then she reminded me how I was after we kissed and I immediately backed off the condom idea. And that was the most amazing night of our lives, and Bella was right about the whole birth control over condoms." _

_*end flashback*_

That morning ,I didn't even realize I fell asleep I look around and see Jasper and Emmett still asleep. I get up and go home to change,it feels so..empty without her here,I take a shower and check to see if there are any messages there is

none and make coffee ,then head back over and they are already showered and dresses,Emmet in Jasper's cloths.I give them there coffees and sit back on the couch as do they and watch the I tense as do the guys ,they show missing people ,oh god and the first one is Cullen ,Bella's name is there. Then there's rose's name and then right after is Alice,all three are missing.I break it is too much and I can tell it was the same for the others ,all through the day we get phone calls and allour parents offer to come up but we tell them not tonight I go home ,Emmett stays at Jasper's .

I break down once the doors closed,I can't live without her,I have never been without her sense we got married for a few hours . To think of never hearing her voice again of not feel her loving touch ,I just couldn't even manage to think about that .I go to the bedroom and lay down,I feel so hollow without her in my arms ,I have always had her in my arms every night for 12 years,I can't do this without her,I can't say it enough ,then I remember there was one night that I didn't have her with me seens we have been married ,she was on a business trip.

_*Flash back* _

_"Do you really have to go"I whine to her,she was packing her cloths to go to forks ,Washington to test a few sky scarpers speeds along with Alice and Rose. _

_"Edward,you know I do ,though I wish I didn't but I will be back before you know it"She says and kisses me and a I take her by surprise and pull her down with me onto the bed. _

_"Well ,you are going to have to help me establish my lust for you ,for the nights you want be here"I say kissing her neck and removing her moans and that was the best night and could compete with our honeymoon. _

_*end flashback*_

I give up on trying to sleep,its impossible without her in my arms ,knowing she is safe.

"Any thing?"I ask going over to sit with jazz and Emmet.

"Nah,they are about to show them again "They go through and once it gets to the B's it goes over to the news

_"This just in ,we have located 6 missing Whit lock,IsaBella Cullen ,Rosalie McCarthy,Micheal Newton,Matthew Meyer and Jessica newton,They were found on the top deck closest to the crash,they are in critical condition and it is not looking good _

_(it shows the emt's working on them)they have to much damage to the lungs to be moved at the moment and we will keep you updated " _

"They found them,We should be there."Emmett says

"We wouldn't be able to do anything ,em"Jasper whispers,and he is right and the city is still closed off but knowing Bella is still alive gives me relief.

That next day we went to the hospital to see them and when we got there we were told they died over night .The doctor said they fought hard but in the end there was to much damage .We went to see them before they were placed with...the morge people. I went to her room and right to her side she was cleaned up and looked as beautiful as ever,my Bella,she was so cold.I hugged her tightly and cried,I would follow her as soon as I could ,when the nurse came in I wouldn't let her go and had to be escorted out .Soon later so were Jasper and Emmet. The day of there funeral,we had there funeral together because its what they would have wanted, I sat on our bed and stared at the picture of us on our wedding day,for the longest time till my mother came in and said it was time to the funeral everyone left . Jasper and Emmet stayed at the graves with me .I just couldn't move ,nothing went through my head .We stayed there till the guard came and told us we had to go . That night at our apartment ,I will never stop saying our,it will always be mine and Bella's home,I stayed up going through our photo album and with tears on my face .

Today was my first day back to work and I haven't talked with anyone only patients ,though it has been a week.I went home to an empty apartment and noticed I had a message ,I pushed play and grabbed a water only to drop it at the was her voice.

"_Edward,I want to tell you how much I love you and when I am gone to live ,I want you to live the life I won't have,live for both of us and our unborn child ,I will wait for you so do not rush to catch up,be the guy I love ,my only love ,I will miss you till the day we meet again,Edward" _

I listened to that message over a hundered times and I know I will never delete it .Just hearing her voice I was soothed and I will live on till the day I meet her again.

_"50 years later * Edward,Emmet and Jasper 70 years old* _

_Over the last 50 years sense there soul mates died they did what they were told,they lived life to the fullest. They _

_set foot on each continent _

_crossed a country on bike ,that was amazing_

_rode the worlds biggest horse ,Emmet's big idea ,Jasper fell of and landed in poop_

_lived like a native American for a month ,Emmet had a blast he acted like a real native _

_visited a local Chicago blues bar,the music was amazing,Edward stayed the whole day _

_Traveled india by train,they meet so many people and saw amazing things _

_Climbed one of the worlds seven summits _

_Swam with a shark ,more like got chased by one _

_Participated in a carnival in Brazil ,that was major fun_

_learned to surf _

_Went scuba diving in the great reef _

_Volunteered in third world countries _

_Followed a guide book in china _

_Went to Africa _

_Crossed a glacier on foot _

_Visited the Nile river _

_Climbed an active volcano_

_Bathed in the Ganges _

_Took a photograph of an endangered tiger,almost were eaten alive _

_Participated in burning man _

_lived in the jungle for a week _

_Attended a music festival in china _

_Crossed Australia by public transportation _

_Stayed the night in a tavern in Great Britain _

_Attended the Olympics _

_Participated in a Japanese tea ceremony_

_Joined a caravan in the Sahara _

_Went to the Oktoberfest in Europe _

_Stood at the north in south pole _

_Saw the worlds biggest ball of yarn _

_Visited every capital city in Europe _

_Watched an orchestra performance in Italy _

_Went sky diving in a wing suit _

_Biked the pacific coast highway _

_Participated in the worlds biggest water fight in Thailand _

_learned to sail,there final adventure,they sold there apartments that they lived in sense they were first married , after there loves died they never dated or talked to a women again with the exception of relatives. _

_After getting everything they would need on board ,they sailed the atlantic and were never heard form again...from the living. _

_They found there end and reunited with there loved ones . But waiting to see there lovers ,then the background changes and Edward is in a meadow..the meadow he took Bella to when they were little._

_"you've had fun"Bella says to edward,who spins around and see's her,his Bella ,the one he has waited 5o years to see again and not in his dreams. She is exactly like she used to be and he realizes he i sback in his young body,like Bella._

_"I have ..I have had enough for the both of us"He says and pull her to him and kisses her with so much passion ,it brings them down to the grass. _

_"Now..I am done being without you ,I have you forever" He whispers below her ear. And kisses her eyes,her hair ,her nose,her cheeks and finally _

_"Forever"She whispers and he kisses her lips._

**I had wet eyes while writing this,review please**


End file.
